


Injustice

by csi_sanders1129



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Crime, Drabble, Ficuary, Injustice, MCU Events, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csi_sanders1129/pseuds/csi_sanders1129
Summary: In which Eddie and Venom right a wrong.
Kudos: 6
Collections: Ficuary





	Injustice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ficuary 2021, Prompt: Injustice. Comments and kudos would be awesome. Enjoy!

The world isn't fair.

It's never been fair.

And if the world was suddenly to 'get fair,' Eddie thinks, it certainly wouldn't be _now._ Now, in this world of superheroes and supervillains, now that they have actual gods and actual aliens running around causing mayhem all over the world. They've endured the Battle of New York, the Battle at the Triskelion, and the Battle of Sokovia, the attack on Lagos and countless other places in just the last few years and he's sure there's more to come, _worse_ to come.

But there are smaller battles they should still be able to win.

And they're losing even those.

Eddie watches a man accused and convicted of multiple brutal murders walk out of jail a free man thanks to some stupid bullshit technicality. No one doubts he's guilty of the crimes – he'd bragged about the deaths he'd caused with impunity in court, just before the other shoe dropped and he got off.

"We could eat him," Venom reminds him, well aware of the rage Eddie's feeling at this gross injustice. "Bad guy, right?"

"Very, very bad," Eddie agrees. He considers the idea for a moment, still watching the screen, where the man offers a wicked grin and a cocky wave to the camera. Decision made, he adds, "Yeah. Let's eat him."

That's one battle they can win.


End file.
